Torcastra Prison
Overview Torcastra Prison is an Instance that is located in the Divide area of Concordia on Foreas. Intel Recon Torcastra Prison is a Bane prison facility located on the Divide continent of Concordia. The only entrance is through the Teneros pass, a treacherous piece of real estate. The prison facility holds AFS soldiers, Cormans, and Foreans, all captured in battle by the Bane. They use them for experimenting with different weapons and torture techniques. Lt. Cisco is ready to take the exterior of the prison, but needs assistance. Once the prison's exterior is taken, High Command want the interior searched for missing AFS soldiers carrying high clearance information. Shrine Contacts Found Here * Lt. Cisco s Walkthrough Once you enter, refrain from talking to Cisco right off the bat. Instead move out and clear the path up to the security beacon at the top of the hill. You have two choices: 1. knock it down yourself and deal with the Stalker. 2. Try to get around it, BUT, sometimes the enemy trips it or the escort you'll deal with later will. Recommend you just knock it down. Now go back and Speak with Cisco. Once you cross that line where the security beacon was, a timer starts. You have 20 minutes to deal with securing 4 bunkers. NE, NW, SE and SW. Don't attempt to do this before talking to Cisco, they'll reset. Work fast and you should come out ok. There are Bane Mortars on each location and these are very difficult to deal with. Once all bunkers are secured, you'll need to face the Gatekeeper. He's located on a hill just opposite the main fence barrier of the prison. Once you have the key and have turned off the field, Lt. Cisco moves to his next location just outside the gate. A hospital is set up nearby for your use. A Juggernaught appears at the door way into the prison. Take it out and go inside. From here its mainly just work your way through the maze. Its pretty much one way so you can't get lost. Make your way to the Mission Waypoints. A pass key will drop from the cellblock warden.(this part will need to be expanded as I don't remember all the specifics) but its pretty straight forward. Upon releasing the hostage you've been sent in to rescue, a radio mission will pop up. You can rescue him or kill him. Doesn't matter either way. The subject is slow and will more than likely die, especially if you release the prisoners (as they will regard him as hostile). However, if you do kill him, then when you start the "Eloh Vale" story arc in Concordia Palisades, it will be one mission longer. PROBLEMS ENCOUNTERED: When doing this mission solo, the Panels that show the unlock sequence for the cells blink at a very slow pace allowing you to remember it and unlock the cells. If you are in a group this is not the case, the panel blinks *very* rapidly making it almost impossible to get the sequence right. Hopefully this will be fixed in a future patch. When it does show you the pattern, it will first light up two lights simultaneously. These are the ones not to touch, as they will summon Bane security. Then it will show you the ones to touch, all at once, in no particular order. Then it will show you which one must be touched last. Note that the sequences are different for the east cell blocks and the west cell blocks. DO NOT TOUCH the consoles before everyone actually has the prison riot quest. If you do the console will fail to work and you can never finish the quest. The sequence: If you number the hexes from left to right top to bottom you'll want to click 1, 3, 5, 6, 4. Don't touch 2 and 7. Invert sequence for last 2 consoles